Última Chance
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: [SHORT]Draco não tinha mais nada. Até mesmo a dor lhe havia dominado. Nada mais valia a pena. Nem mesmo... viver.


Estava tudo perdido. Agora, nada mais era importante. A guerra havia acabado. Voldemort estava morto. A Marca Negra não ardia mais. Queimava de leve, mas parecia estar sumindo aos poucos. Deixou-se escorregar pela parede. O cabelo em desalinho, as vestes molhadas de suor e sangue. Sua cabeça girava como se tudo o que pudesse sentir fosse à dor latejante. Não sabia o que o incomodava mais: a dor física ou a dor interna. Draco sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto. Já havia matado e visto morrer muitas pessoas. Mas naquela noite era diferente. A sua frente, o corpo inerte e sem vida. Arrastou-se até o corpo, puxando-o de encontro a si. Recostou-se novamente na parede, embalando o corpo gelado em seu colo, como havia feito tantas outras vezes. A ruiva não mais sorria. Nunca mais iria sorrir. Draco apertou-a mais ainda contra o próprio peito, sentindo a dor consumi-lo por dentro. Todas as lembranças vinham em sua mente, fazendo apenas com que doesse mais e mais.

_Flashback_

_Era uma bela manhã de outono. O céu nublado e a brisa leve tornavam o clima frio e aconchegante. A maioria dos alunos se encontravam em suas salas comunais, aquecendo-se na lareira. Porém, não poderia haver momento melhor para se encontrarem. Mesmo que fosse no frio dos jardins do colégio._

_-Draco! Pára! – falou a ruiva, ao sentir pela terceira vez o loiro puxar-lhe o cachecol._

_-Há algo que eu quero e este cachecol está me impedindo. – falou o loiro desenrolando o cachecol de Gina e beijando-lhe o pescoço._

_-Controle-se Draco! _

_-Pare de se preocupar ruiva. Ninguém seria louco o suficiente para descer até aqui neste frio. _

_Draco puxou Ginevra para si, aconchegando a menina em seus braços. Apesar do pouco tempo que passavam juntos, todos eram mágicos e únicos. Aproveitavam cada segundo quando estavam juntos e rezavam para chegar a hora de se verem quando estavam separados. Principalmente por este ser o último ano de Draco. Deviam aproveitar, afinal, quando o loiro saísse do colégio raramente iriam poder se encontrar. _

_-E quem disse que estou preocupada que alguém nos veja? – falou a ruiva abraçando o pescoço de Draco – me preocupo de não mais resistir as tuas tão... Calientes investidas. – falou a ruiva corando violentamente_

_-Pois então não resista... – disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente._

_O loiro aproximou-se mais e mais. A respiração acelerada e o hálito quente dos dois tornavam a aproximação mais desejosa e tentadora. Logo os dois lábios se uniram em um beijo calmo e demorado. Draco passeava as mãos carinhosamente pela cintura de Gina, enquanto a menina acariciava a nuca tenra do rapaz._

_O beijo agora era cheio de desejo e paixão. As línguas dançavam sedutoramente uma com a outra. Os corpos próximos e quentes, as mãos que passeavam distraidamente só ajudavam a aproximá-los mais e mais._

_-Eu te amo ruiva. – sussurrou Draco no ouvido de Ginevra, fazendo a menina sentir um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha; _

_-Tam... Também te amo... Loiro... – completou ela sentindo faltar o ar e o hálito quente e sedutor de Draco._

_Fim do Flashback_

Como podia ter sido tão egoísta? Egoísta a ponto de querê-la perto, mesmo sabendo que ela corria perigo. Nunca deveria ter duvidado da sua palavra. Agora estava feito. Em seus braços, estava a mulher pela qual teria dado a sua vida em troca. A mulher qual prometeu proteger e cuidar. Estava agora em seus braços, morta pelo seu erro. Nunca iria se perdoar. Ingenuidade pura. Por pensar que poderia cuidar dela. Que poderia protegê-la a todo custo. Não. Sabia que não. Mas era egoísta, a ponto de não afasta-la de si, mesmo sabendo que podia matá-la. E matou. Afinal, esta era a resposta. Ele, Draco, havia matado a mulher que confiou sua vida nele. Que confiou nele o suficiente para achar que não corria riscos. Tantas e tantas vezes afirmou, mesmo sabendo o equívoco que cometia, que a protegeria.

_Flashback_

_-Ginevra, por favor. É perigoso, fique aqui._

_-Mas eu quero ir! Não me importo em correr perigos. Só quero estar ao seu lado. Sentir que posso ajudá-lo e que pode me ajudar. – falou a ruiva, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Draco._

_-Nunca a deixaria em perigo. Nunca. Enquanto puder, vou proteger-te. – falou ele, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Gina, tentando acalma-la._

_-Promete-me que não irás me abandonar? – perguntou ela olhando-lhe nos olhos._

_-Se fizesse isso, me mataria de arrependimento. – falou o loiro, aparatando em seguida, levando Ginevra consigo._

_Fim do Flashback_

A dor agora era insuportável. As lágrimas caíam deliberadamente. Draco não se permitia deixar Ginevra em perigo. Havia falhado. Mais uma vez, havia falhado. Ergueu o rosto, já pálido, da ruiva, olhando-lhe a face. Tantas vezes havia passado horas vendo-a dormir. As sardas como que convidando-o a contar-lhes o número. Agora a palidez e as lágrimas não mais lhe deixavam contar. Tocou a barriga da ruiva, sentindo uma mão aperta-lhe o coração. Jamais se perdoaria.

_Flashback_

_-Mas Draco, me ouça! Não posso ir para Paris contigo. Não posso... – falou a ruiva, acariciando a própria barriga._

_-Mas porque Ginny? Nada nos prende aqui. Podemos começar uma vida nova, só nós dois._

_-Não Draco. Preciso da minha família. Sei que posso contar contigo, mas preciso deles. Pelo menos até... – Gina sentou na cama, as lágrimas caindo-lhe._

_Draco ajoelhou-se aos pés da ruiva. Não estava conseguindo ver o motivo daquelas lágrimas._

_-O que há pequena? Porque choras? – perguntou ele, se desesperando._

_-Droga Draco. Ia ser surpresa. Mas... Não queria te contar assim... Só irá impedir nossa fuga, e dificultar nosso esconderijo. Mas juro, juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado que eu não queria... Não queria que fosse assim..._

_-Pelo amor de Merlin, diga-me o que há pequena! – falou Draco, a preocupação apertando-lhe o peito._

_-Nós... Nós vamos ter um filho Draco. – falou Ginny, encolhendo-se na cama._

_Draco sentiu o coração saltar-lhe. Então era este o "problema" que Ginny tanto se preocupava. Então ele sorriu. Era o problema mais lindo de sua vida._

_-Pequena. Paris pode esperar um ano ou dois. E não chores mais. Esta pequena menininha será a coisa mais bela que já nos aconteceu. – falou Draco sorrindo ternamente._

_-Mas... Como sabes se é menina? – perguntou a ruiva, curiosa, deixando as lágrimas de lado._

_-Tenho certeza. – falou Draco sorrindo, abraçando a ruiva. Finalmente, estariam completos._

_Fim do Flashback_

Draco olhou em volta desesperado. Podia viver sem qualquer coisa. Menos as duas mulheres de sua vida. Tinha perdido aquelas que mais lhe traziam felicidade. Sentia-se o mais culpado. O único culpado. Toda aquela guerra estúpida e seu egoísmo haviam dado naquilo. Daria a vida para ter-las de volta. Mas era tarde. Tarde demais, para uma última chance. As duas que mais havia amado (mesmo uma delas tendo apenas três meses) estavam agora mortas. Como algo que nunca viveu. Um corpo inerte, conseqüência do mais cruel e cru egoísmo.

Não agüentava mais. Não conseguia mais ficar ali. Nada mais fazia sentido. A cabeça zonza, implorando por paz. Olhou em volta, em desespero. Abraçou a ruiva, deitando ao seu lado. Beijou-lhe os lábios, apoiando a cabeça no pescoço da mulher.

-Me desculpe. Ginevra. Peço-lhe que me desculpe. Em nome do nosso amor. – falou ele soluçando.

Reuniu toda a raiva e ódio que tinha no coração. Deixaria tudo para trás.Draco sentiu a última lágrima escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. Sorriu, lembrando do sorriso de sua amada. Logo a veria novamente.

-Avada Kedrava!

Três corpos haviam ali.

Dois corpos podiam ser vistos.

Dois corpos inertes.

Dois corpos, que um dia viveram.

A mais bonita das histórias.

O mais belo dos amores.

Dois corpos.

Onde agora,

Nenhuma vida havia.

**N/A: **Eu sei. É triste. Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. E sofrido menos do que eu sofri pra escrever essa short. Depois de três meses. Cá está.

Até!


End file.
